Przeworsk culture
culture in the first half of the 3rd century. The red area is the extent of the Wielbark culture, the yellow area is a Baltic culture (Yotvingian?), and the pink area is the Dębczyn culture. The dark blue area is the Roman Empire]] The Przeworsk culture is part of an Iron Age archaeological complex that dates from the 2nd century BC to the 5th century AD. It was located in what is now central and southern Poland, later spreading to parts of eastern Slovakia and Carpathian Ruthenia ranging between the Oder and the middle and upper Vistula Rivers into the headwaters of the Dniester and Tisza Rivers. It takes its name from the village near the town Przeworsk where the first artefacts were found. Influences Scholars view the Przeworsk culture as an amalgam of a series of localized cultures. Continuity with the preceding Pomeranian culture is observed, albeit modified by significant influences from the La Tene and Jastorf cultures. To the east, in what is now northern Ukraine and southern Belarus, was the Zarubintsy culture, to which it is linked as a larger archaeological complex. Much of this area was subsequently absorbed by the Wielbark culture . Ethnic affiliation Roman-era writers report this area as being occupied by Veneti, as well as Lugians, to the south. The Burgundians and Vandals are known to have been settled in portions of the area, prior to their outmigration, toward the end of this cultural period. Early twentieth century scholars often engaged in heated debates as to the bearers of the Przeworsk culture. A substantial effort has been expended in the past to characterize the latter as an early Slavic-speaking community, whilst German scholars attributed it to Vandals and Burgundians. However, it is impossible to believe that a single people could lay behind such a territorially wide and culturally varied zone. Therefore, modern thinking leans towards assigning the culture to an association of tribes of proto-Slavic, Germanic and Celtic origins. Features The main feature of the Przeworsk culture are burials. These are mostly cremations, with occasional inhumation. Warrior burials are notable, which often include horsegear and spurs. Some burials are exceptionally rich, overshadowing the graves of Germanic groups further west, especially after 400 AD.Vandals, Romans and Berbers. New Perspectives on Late Antique North Africa. A H Merrills. 2004, Ashgate. Page 35 Pottery and metalwork are often rich and show a great variety Todd. Pg 26 Decline The culture's decline in the late fourth century coincides with arrival of Huns and subsequent westward movement of Germanic groups . Others, on the otherhand, argue that there was considerable population continuity. They instead emphasize the role of the social crisis which occurred as a result of the collapse of the Roman world and the trade contacts it maintained with peoples beyond its borders.The Archaeology of early medieval Poland. A Buzko. Brill 2008. Page 62 In the late fifth century, the Prague-Korchak culture appears in the Vistula basin. Notes Resources * * * * See also * Early Slavs * Vandals * Zarubintsy culture Category:Archaeology of Poland Category:Archaeology of Ukraine Category:Archaeology of Slovakia Category:Ancient peoples Category:Archaeological cultures Category:Slavs Category:EIEC Category:Iron Age Europe Category:Prehistory of Poland (until 966) de:Przeworsker Kultur it:Cultura di Przeworsk lt:Pševorsko kultūra pl:Kultura przeworska ru:Пшеворская культура sv:Przeworsk-kulturen uk:Пшеворська культура